Revenge
by rue24601
Summary: Roslyn Bernancy is a capitol girl who lives during the rebelion. Then, President Paylor announces that there'll be a 76th Hunger Games. She's just gratefull that doesn't concern her, or so she thinks as she learns a family secret that will change her life
1. Chapter 1

I sit on the steps of our front porch, watching the sun set over the remains of the capitol. It used to be beautifull, until the war, which changed my life into the rubble city made my heart ache. This was my home city that I have lived in for all 16 years of my life. Well, at least I still have my mom. I wish I had my dad, but he left my mom when I was 1 year old. And I have my house, unlike some unlucky people who had to evacuate their homes, like my friend Joel, and his family, who are living with us.

I throw a rock, and watch it roll down the deserted streets when Joel approaches me. He smiles at me, and I turn away, because I'm blushing. He sits down next to me, and we sit in silence. Suddenly, the front door opens, and Joel's older sisters, Andromena and Alana, come bounding outside.

"Guys, dinner- Oooh! look at you two LOVEBIRDS!" says Andromena.

"Shut up." Joel says, playfully shoving Andromena. She shoves him back.

"We're just friends." I say, but I really, really want to be more than friends.

"Anyways, dinner's ready." said Alana, and they skip back into the house.

Joel rolls his eyes and says " They're such dorks." I laugh, and agree.

Joel, his two older sisters, and his mom were staying with us, because they had to evacuate from their house. Unfortunately, Joel's dad was a peacekeeper who died during the war.

We eat a small meal of canned potato soup for dinner. Nothing much is said at the table. When I finnish, I put my plate in the sink when suddenly, an emergency capitol message pops up suddenly on the TV. Everyone's attention turn to it now. President Paylor appears on the screen.

She clears her throat, and announces, "I have an important announcement. The living victors of past Hunger Games have all voted on a final, 76th Hunger Games. But, instead of tributes from the districts, we will choose capitol children, who are directly releated to capitol workers with the highest athourities."

Everyone gasps. I drop my dish, and it lands on the floor with a big crash, scattering into a million pieces. I get a scowl from my mother.

"Whaaaaaatttt?" Alana shreicks. NOT another Hunger Games. I do not like the Hunger Games, because I think it's very cruel of the capitol to kill innocent children, plus, I hate violence. The capitol is getting a taste of their own medicine.

"Wow." is all Andromena can mannage to say. I'm speechless too. I was not expecting this.

I get a broom from the pantry, and start sweeping the broken glass from the floor.

"Katniss must've said no, right? I mean, that's why they rebelled in the first place!" I say.

"I don't know, but why do you care?" asks Joel. I shrug, but the reason why I care is that I admire Katniss and her courage, and I would be dissapointed and let down if she was in favor of a 76th Hunger Games.

Well it's not the end of the world, because it doesn't concern me or any of my loved ones.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Laynie!" I say, as I answer the door.

"Hey Roslynn." She says, and she follows me to my room.

"So, have you made a move on Joel yet?" She asks in a hushed voice.

I blush, then stammer, " Of course not, Laynie! Are you crazy?"

"Just asking. But you should!" She exclaims.

"But he doesn't like me! Look, I don't want to talk about it." I say.

"Allright then." She says, and then we go on talking about President Paylor's announcement yesterday.

"I dropped a dish, I was so suprised." I say.

Laynie laughs, then says, "You klutz!"

Just then, there's a knock at the door. I hear someone go down the stairs, and open the door.

"Hmmmm, wonder who's here." I say.

Suddenly, my door opens, and my mother appears, and says, " Roslynn, someone's here for you." I walk down the stairs, and two ladies in white lab coats greet me in the living room.

The lady on the left says, "Hello, Mrs. Bernancy, I am Dr. Phyllus. We need to take a few DNA samples of you." How do they know my name?

"Why?" I blurt out.

"That is classified information, Mrs. Bernancy." She says.

"Oh." I say quietly.

"Well, let's get started then, shall we?" She says.

Dr. Phyllus pulls out a needle from her bag.

"First, we need to take a few blood samples." She says. I wimper. Call me a wimp, but I don't like getting pricked with needles. I wince as the needle sinks into my flesh, and fills up with blood. She pulls it out, examines it, then puts it into a plastic bag.

"Ok, now all we need is a piece of your hair." she says as she plucks a few brown hairs from my head. She also puts that in a plastic bag.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Bernancy." Dr. Phyllus says as she and the other Doctor leave. That was weird. I walk back up the stairs, and return to my bedroom.

**Reaping Day:**

I stand in the capitol square's crowd, and ruffle the feathers on my skirt with my fingers. I feel a little anxoius, because it's reaping day.

Effie walks up onto the stage, and picks up the microphone. She starts talking about the Hunger Games, about why we have them, the dark days, and the rebelion. Then, she announces that there will be a slight change, and that the list of tributes was allready made beforehand, so there would be no giant reaping balls this time. One by one, she starts calling out the names of the new tributes, some from my school. Once, she called out two sisters, Wren and Reagan, because both of their parents were capitol workers with high authorities. I inmagine the pain they must be in right now, to have not one, but two children in the Hunger Games.

"Florence Sparzia!" Effie announces loudly. My heart sinks, and I sigh. Flo, the name she goes by, is the nicest girl who goes to my school. She always smiles, says hi to everyone, even people she doesn't know, and she tries to be a friend to everyone. I watch Flo walk through the parted crowd, and walk up the stairs to the stage to join an increasing crowd of tributes.

Finnaly, Effie calls out the last tribute, the one who is the closest releated to President Snow.

Effie clears her throught ans says, "And last, but not least, the final tribute who is former President Snow's grand-daughter, Roslynn Bernancy!"

The crowd gasps. My mouth is open in shock. I feel frozen. They must have made a mistake. I am not President Snow's grand-daughter. Joel stares at me, in shock too, and I'm pretty sure Laynie is too. I force myself to walk to the stage. As I stand in the crowd of tributes I see my mother approach the stage.

She shouts to Effie, "What are you doing? My daughter is not President Snow's grand-daughter! This is a mistake!"

Effie says, "Madam, that is what we thought when he told us, but, her DNA matches up to President Snow's. Then, I see Dr. Phyllus stand up from her chair on the stage, and she pulls out pieces of brown hair in a plastic bag, along with a blood sample.

That's when reality hits me. I am President Snow's grand-daughter, and I am a tribute in the 76th Hunger Games.


	3. Chapter 3

Effie smiles a big, fake grin and says, "Here are your tributes for the 76th Hunger Games! Have a Happy Hunger Games!" Most of the crowd starts cheering, while some people just stare at us with big, sad eyes. Not a happy Hunger Games for me.

Tears stream down my face as I'm led to a room in the capitol, where I will say my final good-byes to those I love. I sit down in the chair in the room, and burry my face in my hands. Suddenly, the door swings open, and Laynie enters the room. There's no point hiding my tears. Laynie tries to smile, but I see tears forming in her eyes. She sits down next to me, and wraps her arms around me in a hug.

"I'm not experienced... at all! I'm gonna die out there!" I stammer.

"Roslynn! Don't talk like that! Maybe you'd actually stand a chance if you were confident!" She snaps, then she burst out crying too.

We hug and cry, for what seems like forever, when my mother clears her throat. I turn around, and not only see my mother, but Joel, and his family. Oh great. That's embarrasing. I blush, as I let go of Lanie.

As she exits the room, she says, "Believe in yourself! And kick some butt too!" I giggle, and my mother approaches with Andromena, Alana, Joel and his mother.

My mother huggs me, and says, "Roslynn, honestly, I had no idea that Snow was your grand-father. Your father never bothered to tell me that big piece of information." she pauses, then continues, "Anyways, use your knowledge to your advantage. Remember the victor's strategies from previous Hunger Games, and most importantly, do your absolute best, give 110 percent, b-."

"I get it mom. Seriously, you sound like my gym coach." I say, and she laughs.

"Sorry, but you better not forget!" She says. Alana and Andromena give me hugs, as well as Joel's mom.

When they all leave, I say,"wait, Joel! I need to talk to you... privately." I am feeling major butterflies. If i'm going to go to the Hunger Games, and i'll most likely die, I should may as well tell him.

"Yeah?" he asks. I take a deep breath. There's no turning back now. It's now or never.

"I need to tell you something." I say.

"Yes, tell me allready." He says.

"Ok, well since I probably will die-"

"Do not say that!" Joel practically yells. I sigh. He and Laynie are so much alike.

I sigh. "Ok, well let's just say IF I don't win, I have a confession... I really like you... more than just a friend." I stutter. Joel's eyebrows go up.

"I love you." I blurt out.

Joel's mouth drops, and he stutters, "I...um...love you too." he says.

"Really?" I preactically squeal as I hug him. He hugs me back. When I let go, he tells me good luck, and leavs the room.

Joel's POV:

"Really?" She squeals, as he throws her arms around me and gives me a hug. Oh gosh, this is really awkward. I wait until she finnaly lets go of me, and I say good luck, and leave quickly. Oh no. Roslynn likes me. Oh no. I only want to be friends. But what was I supposed to say? I didn't wan't to break her heart, especially since today's allready been a terrible day for her. It's for her own good. Hopefully that'll motivate her to win the Hunger Games.

Unfortunately, Andromena and Alana heard the whole entire thing, and when I walked out of the room, they started squealing, and making kissy lips.

"Joel's got a GIRLFRIEND!" says Alana, and Andromena sings, "LOVEBIRDS!" What the heck. I guess I'll keep my mouth shut and not ruin their dreams, either.

I still can't believe that Roslynn's grandfather was President Snow. I did not see that comming. I feel so bad for her, and her mother, for possibly loosing her only child. Telling the truth would only make things worse for Roslynn, and I couldn't do that to her.

Roslynn's POV:

Oh my gosh. I can't believe Joel likes me back! He actually made this awfull nightmare happier. I thought about asking him out, but then I realize that's stupid! Because I might die. That will have to wait, after the Games. Now I have another motivation to win. I must win.

After Joel left, I caught Laynie's eye and mouthed clearly, "I told Joel, and he likes me too." Just saying that made me smile.

Laynie started grinning, and mouthed, "I told you so!"

"Fine. You did." I mouth back, and roll my eyes. The guard prods me in the back with one of his guns, and tells me to get moving. I wave one last time to Laynie, and walk forward, starting my new life as a tribute.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up. It was all just a nightmare. I'm not a tribute! Just then, Effie walks into the room. "Good, you're up! Get dressed! Quickly!" She says as she closes the door behind her. Dang it. It's all real. Just to make sure, I pinch myself.

I get dressed with the clothes that are on the foot of my bed, and walk out of the room to the kitchen. I stop in my tracks when I see my mentor. Sitting at the table, drinking white liquor, is Haymich.

"Oh no." I say. Haymitch snarls at me, then says, "Listen, sweetheart. I know we both don't want to be here, but if you want a helpfull mentor, you better co-operate." 'Ok." I grunt. I'm not sure how good Haymich will be as a mentor. The only time that kids who had him as a mentor won was last year, which was Katniss and Peeta.

After breakfeast, my prep team comes. Because I grew up in the capitol, and I'm well groomed, there wasn't much for them to work on. They waxed my eyebrows, they've gotten a little bushy, and they also did french manicures too. When they finnished my stylyst took over. He introduces himself as Dominick. He has blue eyelighner, semi-bushy brown hair, and a few bulky rings on his fingers. "I'm Roslynn." I say. Oh that was stupid. He probably knows my name allready. He nods, and we get to work. "How about... roses?" he asks. I think about it, but then I shake my head. "I don't want people thinking that I'm just like President Snow, because then they'll hate me, and I won't get any sponsors." I explain. "Oh, right. Didn't occur to me." He says. He's oviously inexperienced. "Hmmmmmm... this is gonna be tough." He says.

* * *

><p>I nervously play with my pink dress. That's what I always do when I'm anxious. I guess my stylist did ok. I probably won't stand out, but it's still pretty. I am wearing a fancy pink dress, with pearls. My shoes are cream colored flats, and my hair is tied up in a bun. It's way better than some other people. One guy, who's name is Leif, is dressed in a green jump suit with leafs taped onto it. What were his stylists thinking? I feel bad for him, but it's still funny, and I have to bite my lip to keep from bursting out laughing.<p>

Some of the other tributes look stunning. I am amazed when I see Flo. Her hair is amazing. Instead of It being frizzy, her blonde hair is straight and shiny. She is wearing purple eyeligner, with a hint of blue blush. Her dress blows me away; It looks like the night sky, with a bluish purple backround, with twinkling stars. When I get a closer look, I see that they really were teeny little lightbulbs attached to her dress. Little gold hoops dangle from her ears, and around her neck is a gold necklace with a mockingjayulbs on it. I guess it's for the rebel's approval. Now I wish I had her stylist.

The ceremonies finnaly begin. The order of the charriots is the same order their names were called at the reaping, so I'm last. While I'm waiting, I listen to Claudis Templesmith, the announcer, comment on the tribute's costumes. When it's Flo's turn, the audience starts cheering wildly. Flo starts blowing kisses, and waving princess-style. Claudis Templesmith is amazed too, and he can hardly recognize her. I can hardly recognize her myself. Then he starts complimenting her on how beautifull and amazing she looks. Flo's going to get a lot of sponsers.

Finnaly it's my turn, and I take a deep breath. Then, my chariot starts moving, and I'm the spotlight. I am terrified. I look at myself on the screens. Oh no, I'm blushing. Dang it. I have to take deep breaths to stay calm and to keep from passing out.

Nothing much is said about my oufit, just about how he can't believe that President Snow has a grand-daughter. The crowd's attention is still on Flo. I can't blame them. I have a bad feeling that I'm not gonna get alot of sponsers.

**I'm sorry this wasn't my best chapter, and that it's still a little short. Please comment and give feedback! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"How'd I do?" I ask Haymitch, as I serve myself stew and mashed potatoes. "Eh, so so. The audience's attention was still on that Florence girl." He says. I sigh. "That means you must become allies with her." He says.

We then start to talk about training strategies. "What skills do you have, that would help you in the arena?" Haymitch asks. "None." I say. "Sweetheart, you better learn some very fast in the three days of training, then." He says. That's gonna be a real challenge. But what would I be good at?

"Well, what kind of weapons do they have?" I ask. "Bow and arrows, knifes, spears, clubs, axes, swords, and slingshots." Wait a second, slingshots? I 've never seen a tribute use a slingshot in the Hunger Games. "Slingshots?" I ask, as I take a bite of chicken in the stew. "Not may tributes have used them though. They're not the most powerfull weapon." he says. "Oh" I say. After I excuse myself from dinner, I go straight to bed, and try to get a good night of sleep, because I'll need it.

* * *

><p>I pick up a bow and arrow, and position it like how the helper instructed me to. I exhale, then let go of the bow, and watch it fly... and miss the target completely. I growl in frustration, and almost throw the bow to the ground. I've allready tried knives, spears, and bow and arrows, but I've failed at them all.<p>

Embrosia, a snobby blonde girl, laughs at me, picks up an arrow, and shoots a bullseye. I put the arrow back, and go to a fire making station. While I try to start a fire, I watch some of the other tributes. Shayleigh is very good with spears, Taega is deadly with an axe, and Wren and her little sister Reagan, are exelent tree climbers. Cota is deadly with a whip. Elleck is an expert with plants, plus handy with a sword. He seems like a good ali to have. Flo seems to be struggling. I watch her try to use spears, but hers fall short. Her strengh seems to be in camouflaging.

I finnaly start a fire, and I feed it dried leaves and more twigs. My fire turns out to be pretty decent. Good. That's one skill that I'll have. Plant identification would be very usefull to know, so I go there next. "Hi." Elleck says. Is it my inmagination, or are his cheecks slightly red? He starts to teach me all of the plant names, and which ones can be used for medicine, which ones are edible, and the toxic ones. I get it down, but I still mix up a couple of plants. After that I go to the tying knott station, and learn how to tie strong and decent knotts. I absorb the imformation quickly. I try using clubs, swords, axes, and even slingshots, but I'm terrible at them all.

Haymitch asks me how I did during training over dinner. "I learned how to tye knotts, build fires, and identify plants." I say. "What about a weapon?" Haymitch asks. "I'm not really good at any of them." I say. "You better get some practice then." He says. I deside to keep trying at the bow and arrow, who knows, maybe I'll become good at it.

Training goes on for the next two days. All I do is shoot and shoot and shoot arrows at the targets. I ignore the laughs and smirks from the other tributes. I'm improving, and my arrows start to hit the rings on the target. My arms start to get really tired, but I tell myself tough.

By the end of the third day, I can almost hit a bullseye. I'm a decent tribute.

* * *

><p>"Roslynn Bernancy." A voice says. I stand up, and walk into the training center.<p>

I walk over, and pick up a bow and arrow. The gamemakers watch me intently as I shoot the arrow. It hits the target, a little off center. Not bad. I build a fire, then tie some knotts, and do some plant identification. The gamemakers eventually become bored, and start talking. I glare at them. I've lost their attention, so I go back to the bow and arrows. I carefully aim the point, and concentrate really hard. The arrow whistles through the air, and hits the target... in the red dot in the middle. Bullseye! I look over at the gamemakers. One of them was watching me, then took some notes. My time ran out, and I was escused.

Hopefully I'll get a desent score.

* * *

><p>I sit down on the couch, and wait eagerly for Ceasar Flickerman to read my results. He clears his throught and says, "The tributes have been carefully evaluated for three days during their training and private sessions, and have been given a number based on their skill level, the numbers 1-12. 12 being the very best." Then he announced the scores.<p>

The people who worried me the most, and had really high scores were Embrosia, Taega, Alejandro, and Shayleigh. Elleck got an 8, and Flo got a 6. One girl named Poppy got a 4, which was the lowest score out of everybody. Finaly, Ceasar called my name, and said the number...7.

Haymitch looked slightly relieved, and Effie said, "Good job, darling!" I sighed with relief. I'm just glad I didn't get a terrible score, like a 2 or 3.


	6. Chapter 6

Joel's POV:

I miss her badly. I want her to come home now, but I'm starting to have doubts. After watching the results for training, I realize that the chance of seeing her again in person is slim. She will have to face some serious competition. Just the thought of never seeing her again makes my eyes start to water. I'm losing it, because I never cry.

The house has been quiet and full of sadness ever since she left. Every evening, we sit down together and watch hunger game episodes of live interviews or resluts. Stuff like that. Every time Roslynn's mother sees her daughter, she starts bawling, and then she walks out of the room.

"Are you crying?" Alana asks me. "No, I just have something in my eye." I say. She starts laughing, then says, "Awwwwww, does someone have a broken heart?" I can't stand it anymore, so I say, "Look. I was never in love with her in the first place. I lied to make her feel better." Alana looks shocked, then says, "Are you sure? I've been watching you, and you look like you love her. I can tell." "Shut up! What do you know about guys?" I yell, then I leave the room. I walk out the front door and sit on the porch, the same place where me and Roslynn sat on the day of the hunger games announcement. I am so confused. My emotions are playing tricks on me. Was It true? Do I really love her after all?

* * *

><p>Roslynn's POV:<p>

I stand in line, waiting to be called up to the stage for the interviews. I have trained with Haymitch and Effie all day long. Haymitch helped me on what to say, how to act, and stuff like that. This was all easy for me, because I'm a pro at acting. Effie helped me learn and practice how to walk in six-inch heels. I am still getting used to it, but it hurts! All my life I've worn flats, or high heels that aren't very high. But six-inch heels are a big challenge. Oh Gosh, If I fall on my butt while walking, I'm humiliated for life.

My stylist did a really good job on my dress today. My skirt was made up of entirely of peacock feathers, and my shirt was a black fancy top. I'm wearing a big blue flower in my hair, and my caramel colored hair is put into a bun. I'm wearing blue pearls, with matching earings, and on my face I'm wearing powder blue eyeshadow.

The interviews begin with Ceasar Flickerman's Big smile and welcomes. Karren goes first. She's a girl with short, currly brown hair, Dark green eyes, pale skin, and a big attitude. As for skill level, I think she got a seven or eight. Karren walks onstage, floncing around in a blue strappless tie dye dress. Her curls bounce up and down. She greets Ceaser Flickerman, who is wearing a yellow wig, with a black tuxedo. "Welcome, Karren!" Ceasar says. Karren sits down, and says, "Actually, It's CAR-en. You said it wrong." Karren corrects. "My apologies, CAR-en." Ceasar says, annunciating car in her name. They keep talking, he aks about if she's prepared, who's waiting for her back home, stuff like that.

While the interviews go on, I get into a conversation with a girl named Willow who's in front of me. "I don't want to be in the Hunger Games. I'd rather die." She says. "Why?" I ask. "Because, I don't wan't to kill innocent people, and have them haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. And even If I get killed, It would most likely be painfull. If I find a better way to die, that's not painfull, and that means not being in the Hunger Games, I'd do it." She says. I disagree, but I deside not to argure with her.

The interviews keep on going on, most were all the same. One of the girls, Poppy, fainted while she was onstage. Flo did pretty good, and she looked stunning, again.

Finnally, it was my turn. Ceasar yells out my name, with a pearly white smile. I walk slowly to the front of the stage, and gasp when I see all the faces in the crowd staring at me. I take a deep breath, then put a grin on my face, and start walking faster. Suddenly, I fall to the ground. Some people are laughing in the audience. Stupid six-inch high heels! My cheeks turn bright red."Are you ok?" Ceasar asks, chuckling a little. "Whoops!" I say, and giggle. Inside, I feel so embarrased. Ceasar gives me a hand, and I stand up. "I'm not used to wearing high heels!" I say. He laughs, then takes notice of my oufit and compliments me. He starts asking me questions, like how I felt about my score, what my reaction was to them announing a 76th Hunger Games, and who is waiting for me back home. At the end, he wishes me good luck. "Ladies and gentlemen, Roslynn Bernancy!" He says enthusiasticaly. He holds my hand up, and the audience cheers.

* * *

><p>Today is the day. The 76th Hunger Games. I could die today.<p>

I say good-bye to Effie, my prep team and stylist, and Haymitch. Effie starts to tear up when I leave. I wave one last time, then I walk out to the plain that's waiting for me. I wince as they inject a tracker into my arm, then the plane takes off, and we fly to the arena.

When I get to the arena, guards escort me to an underground room, where tributes go before they enter the Hunger Games. I wait a couple of minutes for the tube to come. Finally, The tube appears, and I walk inside of it. The tube encloses me inside, and starts to elevate. I catch a glimpse of the arena. I see the cornucopia, with all the weapons and supplies laying around it. The arena is actually very nice, not too hot, not too cold. There must be a catch.

The other tributes stand on their platforms, mentally preparing themselves, or hypreventalating. The countdown begins. 60, 59, 58, 57... I glance over at Willow. She takes a deep breath, then steps off the platform. The mines blow her sky high, setting off a chain reaction with the mines. my ears pop from the noise. I didn't think that she was actually going to kill herself. The other tributes are as shocked as I am. The countdown stops, then a cannon fires. One tribute dead, and the Hunger Games haven't even started yet.


	7. Chapter 7

When the explosions stopped, we were all still in shock. Suddenly, Taigo stepped off his platform, and started sprinting for the cornocopia. A second later, we all get the message, and sprint to the cornucopia. I look desperately for a bow and a quiver of arrows, when I see it... and Karren has them. I better get out of here, or I'll get killed for sure. I grab a backpack, then see a slingshot. I grab it, the suddenly, I hear somebody shout "duck!" And I do just as an arrow flies over my head. I look back to see who yelled, but everyone was too busy killing eachother. There were allready dead bodies on the ground, with pools of blood. I run off into the woods before I can see anymore.

A Slingshot can't be that different from a bow, right? I test it out, and pick up a rock and shoot it at a squirrel. The stone bounced off the tree beside the squirrel, who scurried up a tree. It'll take some more practice.

After checking if the coast was clear, I rummage through my back pack. Rope, wire, a water purifying kit, some first aid supplies, an empty water bottle, a knife, a sleeping bag, and some ham slices. I put the supplies in my bag, and keep walking, in case if there's any other people hanging out here.

Suddenly, a cannon fires. Then another one. Four more cannon fires follow. That means eight tributes are dead.

I start to get hungry, so I set up a couple of snare, a basic one I learned in training. While I'm waiting, I look around for a water source. The farther I walk away from the cornocopia, the colder it gets, hmmmmm... that's interesting. I keep looking, and the temperature keeps dropping, rappidly. I go back to my snares, and find a white hare. A white hare in the forest? That's odd. I decide to keep walking further, with the hare of course, so that I won't attract much attention from building a fire. It gets colder, and colder, and colder. I stop there, and build a fire, and cook the rabbit. It makes me sad to eat the rabbit, but I know I have to. The rabbit actually tastes alot better than what I thought it would be. Nightfall arrives shortly. Water will have to wait until tomorrow.

When I finnish eating, I extinguish the fire quickly, and try to climb a tree, but have difficulty. Finally, I give up, then try to camouflage my sleeping bag with leaves and dirt. I hope it doesn't look too suspicious.

Just then, the seal comes up, and it shows the dead tributes. I don't know most of their names, exept for Willow and Leif. 18 tributes left.

I climb inside the sleeping bag, and cover my head with leaves. I drift off into sleep a couple of hours later.

I wake up to the sound of crunching leaves. I quickly decide to stay hidden. Somebody groans, then colapses onto the ground. I quietly uncover my head, and see... Flo. Lying on the ground. "What are you doing?" I ask, then I quickly cover my hands over my mouth. But it's too late. She heard me. I am so stupid. She glances around, but doesn't see me. " Soooo... tired...and hugry." She says. Well, I do want to be her ali, so giving her some of my food would help gain her trust. I crawl out of my sleeping bag. When she sees me, her eyes widen in alarm.

"Don't kill me. Please." she beggs. "If you don't kill me." I say. "I'm weaponless." She replies. "I'll go get some food." I says. "Ok." She says, as she rests her head down. I don't completely trust her, so I try to keep an eye on her when I go hunting. I set up a couple of snares, then use my knife to try to hunt soome animals. No luck, but I catch a squirrel in a snare. I bring back the squirrel, and Flo is in the same spot she was when I left. I start a small fire, and roast the squirrell. Flo joins me, then says, " Nice to see you again, but not here." I nod. "Do you want to be alies?" I ask. "Ok." She looks like that she's about to say something else, but she stays silent. I give her a leg of the squirrel. She eats it without hesitation. "Have you got any parachutes yet?" I ask. "No." she says. That's kind of suprising. I thought for sure that she would've got some sposors. I guess it might be a little too early to get sponsors.

Suddenly, I hear voices, but before I could act, a spear flies by, only a couple inches from my ear. I turn around, and see two people running towards us. The preson on the left is holding a dagger. I shoot a rock at them, but it misses. There approaching us quickly. "Run!" I shout to Flo, and we take off running.

**Please give feedback! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I look over my shoulder while I'm running. Good, we lost them. The snow on the ground crunches under my feet. Yes, snow. We have ran into a snowy area of the arena. There are no trees; it's just like a tundra. "Flo, we lost them." I say, panting. she stops running.

"We can't go back. It's too dangerous. My theory is that the whole arena is cold, and the only areas that aren't super cold are around the arena, which is where the tributes will most likely be." She says. "We need to find some water very soon." I say, as I realize how dry my tounge is. "Well, we can just melt snow and purify it." Flo says. "Oh yeah! I never thought about that." I say. We grab a couple of handfulls of snow, and put into my empty water bottle. Then, I use the water purifier.

All of a sudden, Flo's eyes widen, and says, "Is that a polar bear?" She points to a white figure about 30 yards away. "i think so. I don't think it'll bother us if we leave it alone." Flo agrees. I look over back at the bear. He makes eye contact with me. He roars, then starts charging at us. "Um, Flo, we better look out." I say nervously. "Why?" Flo asks, but she finds out why when she looks up. She starts to pannick. I grab a rock, and fling it at him with my slingshot. This only makes him angrier.

Flo has no weapons, so I grab her wrist, and run. I look back, and see the bear advancing. We run towards a frozen lake. We're about halfway across when Flo slips on the ice, and ends up on the ground. "Flo, c'mon!" I try to pull her back up. The bear is now 5 feet away. We're doomed. I now just notice how thin the ice is. Suddenly, I have one last desperate idea, and I sink the knife into the ice with lots of force. I start jamming the knife into the ice, until it finnaly cracks. The crack expands, and the ice breaks. The bear looks startled, then stops. at the edge. We run away from the fast increasing ice cracks, but it starts to gain up on us. Suddenly, the ice cracks from underneath me, and i fall into the freezing cold water. Oh no. I can't swim. "Help!" I scream, while trying to keep myself afloat. Flo holds out her hand to me, and I grab onto it. She struggles while pulling up, but she finnaly pulls me up. "Thank you." I say. My teeth are chattering like crazy, and I am soooo cold. I look back at the frozen lake I destroyed. 60 yards away, at the other side of the lake, is the bears. He snarls at us, then turns around and walks away. I guess we aren't worth it.

"That bear was really agressive." Flo says. "Must be a mutt." I say.

My clothes are dripping wet. "We need to return to the woods. My clothes are way too wet, and it won't dry in weather this cold. Plus, nightfall will be here soon, and there's no shelter." I say. "If we find are way back." Flo says. I look around. I'm not even sure where to go, because all I see is snow in every direction, and I can't remember which way the woods were. "Umm, let's try walking East." I say. Flo agees, and we start walking, hopefully towards the woods.

* * *

><p>I colapse into the snow. "I...can't... take... it... any longer." I say. I'll probably get hypothermia any second now. "Hold on, we're almost there.<em>"<em> She says, but adds, "_hopefully."_ quietly. I feel a tear run down my frozen cheecks. This has been the worst day of my entire life. "Shhhhh... don't cry." She says. Suddenly, I hear a beeping noise, and look up into the sky. I gasp. A parachute! Flo sees it too, and reaches up and catches it. She opens it, then exclaims, "Roslynn! There's clothes in here!" I sit up, and she hands me a sweatshirt, jeans, underwear, snow shoes, and a t-shirt. "There's some for me too." She says. "Thank you." I say to the camera, if there filming us.

Flo strips off her clothes. I look at her puzzlingly, and she scowls at me. "What?" she snaps. "Where else would we change? We have no other choice." I sigh, then start to change into my new clothes. "I hope nobody saw that." I say. "Me too." Flo says, then giggles.

We keep walking, until sunset. "Look! A cave!" Flo says exitingly. We walk over to the cave, and settle in it. I hunt another snow hare, and we build a fire and eat it. "I'm soooo tired! I've never walked this much in my life!" Flo complains. "Me too." I say. We capitol kids are really spoiled.

When night arrives, Flo and I walk out of the cave, and watch the skies. Today's dead tributes: Marlin, Ulysses, and Wren's little sister Reagan.

We crawl back into the cave, and I set up my sleeping bag. I crawl up next to Flo, and fall into a peacefull sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wren's POV**

**The previous day...**

I shoot a mockingjay out of it's tree with my spear.

"Look what I got." I say.

"Cool." Reagan says as she shows me her berries in her hand.

"Are they poisonous?" I ask cautiously.

"Of course not. I learned about recognizing berries in training. I'm pretty positive these aren't poisonous." Reagan says.

"Ok, I trust you." I say.

"C'mon, let's roast this bird." I say, as I walk back to our camp, making a dangerous assumption that my sister was following me.

Right as I walk back to our site, I hear a scream. Oh no. It's Reagan.

"Reagan! Reagan! Where are you?" I yell. I start to pannick. Franically, I dash through the woods. I come into a clearing, and see my sister, lying on the ground, in a pool of blood. An axe is in her leg. I raise my spear, and I hear rustling behind me.

Calico throws a knife at me. I sidestep, but it hits my arm. I gasp in pain, then use all of my remaining strength to throw my spear at him. It sinks into his flesh on his leg. He cries out, and limps away into the woods. I would go after him, but Reagan's about to die, and I want to be with her.

I drop onto my knees besides Reagan. I pull out the knife in my arm, and try my best to ignore the pain. Regan is first priority. "Reagan!" I say, tears streaming down my face. Her eyes flutter open.

"This may hurt a bit." I say as I pull out the axe out of her chest. I rip a piece of my t-shirt, and wrap it around her chest.

"I'm sooo sorry." I apologise.

"It's ok." She says.

"No, it's not ok. I should have been looking after you. I cost you your life." I say, as I wipe away tears from my face.

She puts a finger to my lips, then says, "Shhhh. All I want is for you to win the Hunger Games. Promise?" She asks.

"I... promise." I say. "Good. Can You tell Mom and Dad that I love them?" She asks.

"Of course." I say in a wierd voice that I usually get when I'm about to cry.

"I love you, Wren. Good-bye." She says, as she goes silent. A cannon fires. "Noo, noooo, nooooooooo! Don't leave me! Don't leave me, Reagan!" I yell, but it's too late. She allready left me.

I start to cry histerically. I sit there, what seems like forever, until I stop crying. "I love you, too." I whisper in her ear as I kiss her cheeck. I stroke her hand softly for what seems like forever.

I loose it again when I hear the cry of a mockingjay, then the loud sound of the hovercraft. When they try to take her body, I scream at them, and the crane lifts both of us into the air. Finally, I am forced to let go, and I fall back onto the ground. I glance up at the crain, carrying her body, and I get one last glimpse of my sister before she's pulled inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Roslynn's POV:**

_Joel and I were running through the woods, ducking over low branches, and jumping over big tree roots. We are in the Hunger Games. Somehow, Joel became a tribute. We are holding hands. We reach the cornocopia, and I take out a girl with my arrow. A girl throws an axe, but I duck just in time. I take out the girl with another arrow. Soon, Joel and I are the only ones there. _

_Joel picks me up, and swings me around in circles. Then he kisses me. _

_"Joel, there can only be one winner." I say, concerned. Joel's smile turns into a frown. He picks up his knife, and fiddles with it. _

_"I have a confession. I never loved you. I only faked it." He says. _

_"What do you mean?" I say, frowning. _

_"I don't love you." _

_I gasp. "But- "I'm sorry, but I want to win." He says as he plunges his knife into my heart. I scream. _

_"Joel! How could you?" I scream. _

_"I'm sorry." He says, as he walks away from me. He never looks back._

_My heart is broken, literaly. But also emotion-wise. I take one last look at the beautifull world around me, before dying._

I jolt awake, covered in cold sweat.

"Are you allright? You started tossing and turning, and at one point, you started yelling 'no!' and 'Joel, don't do it!'." Flo asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep. I'll keep watch." I say.

"Who's Joel?" she asks.

"I'll tell you later. Go to sleep!" I say.

"Fine." Flo mumbles, then she lays back down, and starts snoozing away.

I walk outside of the cave, and watch the twinkling stars. The nightmare still haunts me. What if he really didn't like me? What if he only pretended? He did act a little strage and wierd when I told him. I try to push these thoughts out of my head. There is no need for negative thoughts.

The sun begans to rise, turning the sky purple, then pink. Flo joins me outside.

"So, who's Joel?" Flo asks.

"The guy I like." I answer.

"What was your nightmare?" Flo asks. I sigh, then tell her.

When I finnish, Flo says, "Don't worry about it. Nightmare's are just your worst fears. You have nothing to worry about."

"Ok" I say. "I guess."

Flo and I go hunting later, but find no food. "That's ok, maybe we'll get something later." Flo says with her usual optimism, but we try again later, with no luck.

"Flo, I think the gamemaker's took away our food sources. We need to find another place." I say.

"Ok." Flo says, and we pack up our things and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Wren's POV:<strong>

The bleeding in my arm finnaly stopped. I rip off another piece of my shirt, and wrap it around my arm to prevent infection. Now, I'm gonna set out to kill Calico. He made a mistake of killing my sister. Now he's gonna pay the price.

I grab Reagan's knife in one hand, with my spear in the other. I retrace my steps to where my sister was killed, then head into the direction where he went. I was not thinking this all the way through, because I focused only on my anger and desire of revenge, rather than thinking this through. Plus I'm taken over by part insanity.

"Oh Callico, where are you? It's time for you to face your DEATH!" I say. I realise that he left a blood path, so I follow that.

The path stops at the base of a tree, which is covered in blood. I look around, and see him, hunting a hare, his back turned. This is my chance. I run up to him, as quiet as a ninja, ans slit his throat. He falls to the ground, eyes open in terror.

"You deserve it." I tell him, and I walk away.

Suddenly, a sharp pain enters my back. I gasp, and colapse to the ground. What was I thinking? Calico was most likely going to kill me! I was focused only on my anger and desire of revenge, rather than thinking this through. I scream out of anger and pain.

Then, I hear a cannon.

* * *

><p><strong>Flo's POV:<strong>

"Look Roslynn, there's the forest!" I exclaim.

"I see it!" She says. We pick up our pace, and the temperature slowly rises back to a nice temperature. We enter the forest, and look for a place to stay at.

Suddenly, I hear a scream. I glance at Roslynn, who looks as startled as I do.

"We need to help her, come on!" I say as I run off into the woods.

"No, wait!" Roslynn yells, as she runs after me.

I stop when I see her. Wren. She has a dagger sticking out of her back, with blood pouring out. Wren looks startled when she sees me.

I say, "Don't worry. I'm here to help you." Wren still looks scared. I genntly pull the knife out of her back, and clean up the mess of blood.

"Thank you." She whispers. I nod.

Roslynn bursts through the trees, then says, "Flo, come here, now. I need to talk to you... privately."

* * *

><p><strong>Not a very good chapter... sorry. Happy Easter!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Roslynn's POV:**

"Flo, come here, now. I need to talk to you... privately." I say.

"Allright. I'll be right back, Wren." Flo says, as she follows me.

Once we're out of earshot, I say, " What are you doing? One less tribute means a bigger chance of winning!"

Flo looks shocked. She says, "That's really selfish of you. I want to help her. Nobody deserves to die. After all, her sister died." Oh, I forgot about her sister.

"Now, If you'll excuse me, I have a person to help." Flo says as she walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>Wren's POV:<strong>

Why is Flo helping me? And why am I not dead? Great, how am I supposed to kill her now?

Flo walks away for a minute to talk to Roslynn, then she comes back and continues treating my wounds. They were probably talking about how to kill me. Just in case, I keep a hand on my knife in my pocket.

Roslynn sees my hand, and says, "There's no need for that. We won't hurt you." I scowl at her.

"Wren, Roslynn, I'm going to be right back. I need to get some herbs for Wren." Flo says.

"I'll go with you." Roslynn says.

"No, you stay here with Wren." Flo says.

"But-"

"Stay!" Flo almost yells, and she leaves.

Roslynn looks at me nervously. Now would be a perfect time to kill her. She seems to read my thoughts, ans she pulls out a slingshot.

"Not so fast." She snaps at me. I growl. She really gets on my nerves. I don't think she likes me, either.

Flo comes back with a few dark green leaves. She puts them into her mouth, chews them up, then spits them back out, turning it into a paste. She puts the paste onto my back. I nearly scream out in pain, because it stings.

"Sorry, I should have warned you." Flo says. The stinging starts to stop.

"Thank you." I say again when Flo finishes.

"Your welcome." She says.

I'm too weak to go hunting, so Roslynn goes hunting instead. She brings back a rabbit, and cooks it over a fire. Flo gives me a leg. I eat it gratefully, because I'm really hungry.

"Flo, where have you learned how to heal?" Roslynn asks.

"Well, my older sister Mirage was a nurse, so I watched her sometimes. I also learned in training." Flo says.

"Cool." Roslynn says, and we eat in silence for the rest of the meal.

When night comes, I lay awake, because I'm making sure that neither of them will kill me, plus because my back still stings. I rup my finger across the knife blade, back and forth, untill finally I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Roslynn's POV:<strong>

Good. Wren's finally asleep. Her rubbing her knife blade with her fingers made me nervous, because it seemed like that she was eagar to kill someone.

"Flo, are you awake?" I ask.

"Yeah." she answers.

"I don't trust Wren." I say.

"Why not? She seems nice." Flo says.

I say, "I can tell that she's looking for an opportunity to kill us. Have you seen her, with her hand always holding her knife?"

"Don't be silly Roslynn! She won't hurt us. She's probably still paranoid after having her sister die." Flo says.

"We don't even know her!" I say, raising my voice. Flo shoots me a look, then nods to Wren, who is stirring.

"Shhhh, don't wake her." Flo whispers.

"Sorry." I apologize. Flo lays back down, and goes to sleep. Drowsiness takes over, and I fall asleep, too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Roslynn's POV:**

Nothing much happened for the next couple of days. We mostly went hunting, slept, explored, or sometimes taked. My suspicion of Wren started to wear off. Maybe Flo was right, and Wren won't hurt us.

The audience was probably getting really bored right now in the games. The gamemakers are probably planning some evil scheme to make the games more interesting right now. I started to become very anxious, and I'd carry my slingshot with me and have my back pack ready to go.

Four more people have died. Calico, Mimi, and two others I don't know. I lost track of how many more people are left.

That evening, Wren, Flo and I are eating some berries when we hear a laugh from nearby. I sit up in alarm, pointing my slingshot towards the noise. Flo looks alarmed, and Wren pulls out her knife. The voices come closer. Then, I catch a glimpse of them. Alisha and Ken. I wonder why Ken is wearing wierd looking gloves over his hands that look fire proof. They were the poor young couple who got put into the arena. I'm suprised that Alisha isn't dead by now. She's so snobby and prissy, I wonder how she mannaged living here, without a house, or exelent food. Must be because she's exeptionally bright.

Wren throws her spear, but Ken pulls Alisha out of the way just in time. Wren also throws her knife, but it hits a tree instead. She mutters under her breath. I just realise that they don't have weapons. That's suiside, approaching enemies with no defense. Just then, Ken grabs something from his pocket, no, looks like many little somethings. Then, he and Alisha run away. Ok, that was wierd. Wren tries to follow, but is stopped by Flo, who says, "Don't. They've desided to leave us alone. Don't push it." Wren rolls her eyes, then stops. The smell of smoke fills the air. What are they doing?

We all sit back down, and continue to talk, or try to sleep. I hear footsteps behind me. "They're back." I warn. I spin around, just in time to see Ken throw something at us, something on fire. I duck out of the way, and push Flo to safety. Wren ducks. The firey things land on the ground 40 feet away from us. What the heck? I look back, but Ken and Alisha are gone.

Suddenly, the fiery things explode. My ears pop as I run away from the explosion. It's not little, either, but huge.

I see Flo on the ground. Unfortunantely, she was closer to it than I was. "Flo, get up!" I scream. Flo moans as I drag her along with me. I see Wren running, and follow her. I start coughing from the smoke, but I keep running. What was that?

Then, things get wierder, and we leave the forest area. But instead of snow, there's desert instead. I continue to follow Wren. Why wasn't she helping me with Flo? With every step it gets hotter, and hotter. Before long I'm sweating like crazy. I colapse into the sand from tiredness. I take off my jacket, and Flo's too.

"Flo? Can you hear me?" I ask in a hushed tone. She groans, then says, "Yes." Relief washes over me. I help her sit up, and I gasp when I see her body. Her legs arms have burns all over them. "Haymitch, please help us." I beg, but nothing comes to help us.

After I realize that I'm on my own for helping her, I dump some water onto the wounds. Flo yells out in pain. Whoops. You see, I'm no doctor.I wrap her legs and arms up with strips of jacket material, and let her rest. Wren comes back. "Why didn't you help me with Flo? You know she was hurt!" I yell as I punch her. He deflects my fist with her arm, then shrugs. "I don't know." She says. That makes me angrier.

"YEAH RIGHT!" I yell. "Maybe you should asks next time." She snaps at me. "What, are you too blind to see clearly? Or are you too stupid to think?" I taunt. Wren fires back, "SHUT YOUR FACE, YOU-" "SHUT UP! Both of you! STOP FIGHTING!" Flo yells, then she starts coughing. We both quiet down instantly.

"Seriously? You two are acting like 4 year olds. Cut it out! Apologize, both of you." Flo snaps at us. "Sorry." I mumble. Wren glares at me, but stays silent. "Thank you." Flo says.

When Wren is out of earshot, I say, "I'm sorry Flo, but I just can't stand her." "Well, figure out how to deal with her." Flo says. I sigh. "You got it? Actually try to get along with her Ok?" Flo says. "Ok." I finnaly agree.

* * *

><p><strong>Wren's POV:<strong>

I've had enough of Roslynn. Tonight was the last straw, and I want my revenge.

I grab my knife, and take a few steps when I stop. But she helped me, and she didn't kill me when I was hurt. She and Flo gave me mercy. I shake these thoughts all out of my head. What matters most, keeping my promise to Reagan or some alies that might die later? The sooner there dead, the better, because that means less tributes to deal with, less threats, and a bigger chance of winning the Hunger Games and fufilling my promise to Reagan. I must do it. Besides, mercy in The Hunger Games is dangerous.

As I step onward to kill Roslynn, the words that keep me going are, it's all for her. It's all for Reagan.


	13. Chapter 13

I approach the sleeping Roslynn quietly. I take one last look before I slit her throat... or I try to. Suddenly, something pushes me sideways and tackles me to the ground. I struggle under the wetight of whatever is on top of me. I look up, into the face of Flo.

"After all we've been through, and us saving you, you nasty despicable rat!" Flo snarls at me. I swing my knife at her, but I miss. She pins me down, but I use all of my strength and roll over on top of her. She punches me in the face.

Finally, I grab hold of her arms and hold them with one hand. With my other hand, I manage to slit her throat.

* * *

><p>I wake up to a scream.<p>

"Flo!" I shout as I wake up. Then, I see someone running in the distance; Wren. What is she doing? And where is she going? I find Flo on the ground, her neck bleeding.

I drop down next to her, then ask, "Who did this to you?" Even though I know the answer.

"Wren. She tried to kill you, but I stopped her." Flo says with difficulty.

"Why did you save me?" I ask.

"Because.. It's my fault that you were almost killed. She was not to be trusted. I wouldn't want to live the rest of my life, knowing my death was your fault." Flo says.

"No! It was my fault. She probably did that because I was fighting with her!" I argue.

"Listen! That's not the point. I'm probably going to die any second, so listen up. Just because Wren betrayed us, doesn't mean you can't trust other people you understand?" Flo says. I nod.

Then, she adds, "Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor, Roslynn. Good-bye." She says as she falls silent. A cannon is fired in the distance.

"No, wait!" I yell, but it's no use.

A tear rolls down my cheek.

Until today, I would've never known that it was possible to lose two allies in less than 5 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! I've been having a little bit of writers block.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if this story is any good, and I want to become a better writer! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

** Wren's POV:**

I stop running for a second to catch my breath. Was that the right choice, of killing Flo? Or did I just make the biggest mistake of my life? I hope not.

I start to pant, and I turn around, but all I see is desert. In the distance, I hear a connon fire, and I sigh. I would have prefered to kill Roslynn.

The sun slowly starts to rise as I keep walking, hopefully towards forest.

I shiver under my thin t-shirt. At night, It was really cold out. I just want to go back to forest area, where there's more food, and the temperatures are less extreme.

Once I know that Roslynn is far behind me, I slow down my pace, and start to look at my surroundings. The desert is mostly just sand, with a few random cacti here and there. Frogs, a few bugs, and owls make sounds in the cold night. The sky is a deep purple, signaling that morning was soon.

I try to recal some helpful imformation about what the people at training said about predators. There's coyotes, spiders, and worst of all; hydra snakes, a type of mutation from the capitol. They explained that Hydras were a mythological creature from ancient Greek culture. Hydras were scally creatures that were very big, and when a neck was cut off, two more necks grew from the stump. The snakes weren't actually hydra's; but there heads did the same thing that hydras did. Plus, if you got bit, you'd die about twelve hours later, and there's noting you can do but count down to your death.

I kept close watch of where I was stepping, because believe me, I couldn't afford to get bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Roslynn's POV:<strong>

The next few days were the loneliness in my whole life. Sometimes, I would randomly start crying when I would think of Flo.

The biggest challenge of all was that I was homesick. I missed them so much, It hurt everytime I thought of them. My mom, Joel, Laynie, Joel's mom, and even Joel's sometimes annoying sisters, Andromena and Alana.

Besides the loneliness, It was very hot here, so I packed my stuff, and headed for the forest. Hopefully I was going the right way.

As I was walking, I thought about Wren. I hope she's sorry, or guilty for killing Flo. I still haven't gotten over the fact that Flo saved herself for me. She deserves to win the Hunger Games more than I do. I should've died. Not her. But I guess there's nothing I can do about it now, except try to forget about it, move on, and to try my best to stay alive.

I wipe off some sweat that collected on my eyebrow. Just then, I see some green in the distance. The forest. I pick up my pace, and long for the cooler temperature. I sigh as the temperature rapidly drops back to the low 70's. Much better.

I inhale the scent of picencomes, and the smell of burnt wood. Then, I notice that the forest is in ruins. Some trees are missing their tops and branches, while others were knocked over entirely. Big chunks and pieces layed scattered all over the ground. Some trees did survive the explosion, with maybe some scratches or chunks missing. Oh yeah. I forgot about the explosion.

Now what? Where was I supposed to find food or shelter? The animals for food sources were probably dead, or they evacuated the area.

Usually when I'm anxious or bored I fiddle with something, so I picked up a stray pinecone. Then, I rip it open, and grey powder poures out of it. I examine it, then everything starts to make sence. Gun powder. Clever.

I smile. Looks like I've found a new weapon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Embrosia's POV:**

**Back at the cornucopia...**

Today was the start of another boring day. Nobody wanted to challenge us at the cornocopia; the're smart, because us "careers" got all 12's in training, plus we're pretty big threats to them. By careers, I mean; Caren, Alejandro, me, Taego, and Shayleigh. One kid was stupid though, and he did clallenge us. In less than a minute, he got an arrow stuck in his chest, and he died later shortly. That wasn't really fun to watch, but at the same time, it was. One lesson; don't mess with us.

I start to pick at my sparkly pink nail polish. I glance over at Caren, who is staring off into the distance. The guys were standing around, talking and laughing. They were supposed to be on look out, but they were oviously slacking off.

"Hey, Caren." I say. Caren and I have been best friends, since forever. We love eachother like sisters, so we were torn when we found out that we were tributes in The 76th Hunger Games.

Caren groans, then says, "I'm really bored."

"We all are." I say.

"Listen, let's go out and kill the other tributes. The faster, the better." Caren says as she polishes her blade.

"Caren, what's going to happen when everyone else is all dead? Then what will we do?" I ask nervously.

Embrosia stops what she is doing, and looks up at me. "I'm not sure, Embrosia." She says quietly, and for once, I can tell that she's serious.

"Please promise me, If we're the only ones left, we won't turn on eachother." I ask.

"Of course. Nothing will come in between us. I promise." Caren says. I look into her green eyes, and I know that she really means it.

But then, that moment of seriousness dissapears, and she says, "It'lll be kind of fun to watch the guys tear apart eachother, huh?" She chuckles, then she gets up, and walks towards the guys. Then she starts to flirt with Alejandro. Of course. She's liked him for a really long time.

How could she find that funny? Death is horrible, and I am the only person here who thinks that. I'm also the only one who hasn't killed anyone yet. Thankfully they haven't noticed. But then, how did I become allies with a bunch of killer careers? Was it because Caren was one, and I'm her friend? Or was it because of my good score?

After a while of thinking, I sit up and walk over to join Taego, Shayleigh, Caren, and Alejandro.

"Hey Taego, do you know who's all left?" Shayleigh asks.

Taego says, "Hmmm... I think 12. So there's us, which is 5, then there's Roslynn, some wierd guy named Elleck, Poppy-"

Caren snickers, and Shayleigh bursts out laughing. "Poppy? You mean, the stage fright little wimp who got a 4 in training? She's still alive? UNBELIEVABLE!" Shayleigh says, then she starts laughing. I find it a little rediculous myself.

Taego continues, "Yeah, I know. Anyways, the romantic couple-"

Alejandro snorted. "That's pathetic." He says quietly.

Taego continues, "Hmmm... who else? Oh yeah, Cota-"

"He's kinda hot." Shayleigh says.

"Oh my Gosh! I can't eve finnish a sentence without being interupted! Just shut it! And Shayleigh, forget that he's hot, because if you want to win, then he's gonna have to die. Got it?"

Shayleigh nodded.

Taego is like the "leader." I don't know where he got all of the authority, but he's big and strong, so it isn't a good idea to make him angry.

"Ok, so there's also... Wren, and some other kid." He finnishes.

"That sounds easy." Shayleigh says.

"I hope that something happens soon, I'm so bored here!" Caren complains.

Taego says, "Stop your whining. We don't want anything to happen, so we won't die. But I have a feeling that somthing is going to happen very soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I think I did the math right...<strong>

**Hope you liked it! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wren's POV:**

I wipe the beads of sweat off of my eyebrows. The hot sun beat down on the sandy desert wasteland. Up ahead in the sky, a vulture flies in circles. My tounge is dry from dehidration. I remember Flo telling me that there was an arctic part of the arena too. If there really is, I hope I can find it before I get heatstroke or something.

Flo. The name hits me in the chest, and makes me stop walking. I killed her. I really killed her. My alli, the girl who trusted me, and saved my life.

Stop! I tell myself as I try to push these thoughts away. She would've killed me if I didn't kill her. There's nothing I can do now. I can't go back in time and change anything. The thing I needed to worry about most now was not becoming too dehydrated.

The sun started to set very quickly,and I decide to call it a night, and I plop down into the hot sand. For dinner, I catch a hare. After I eat the last of the meat off of the bone, I lay down in the sand, and try to watch for predators, but my eyelids begin to droop, then I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up to a sharp pain in my ankle. I scream out in pain, and I look at my ankle, and gasp. There, less than a foot away from me, is a snake. I stiffle a scream. It bit me. The snake looks at me with it's beady black eyes<p>

I curse under my breath, and I kill it with dagger, carefull not to cut off it's head. The snake lays motionless on the sand. I clutch my ankle, as I rey to deal with the pain. The venom feels like painfull pricks, but only getting worse as the venom runs through my blood to other parts of my body. This time, I scream out into the dark and cold desert.

I take a closer look and nearly faint; It's a Hydra. A tear runs down my cheeck. Dang it! Why wasn't I more carefull? I clench my fist in anger, then I fall back into the sand, consumed with pain, misery and anger. Twelve hours until my death. Twelve more hours of pain, and misery. Unless...

I look at the knife, which is laying on the sand, the blade shining in the moonlight. I pick up the knife, and fiddle with it. Yes. This will be less painfull.

Yet, somehow, I can't do it. I can't kill myself. I try to move my arm, but it won't budge. I yank my arm up, and slash the cool blade against my throat. I scream in agony, but I know that this is the better alternative.

As I begin to die quickly, I think. I am a killer, a traitor. I couldn't even protect my little sister, and she died. Worst of all, I let her down, and now I am almost dead. Another tear runs down my cheeck as I say good-bye to the world, forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Roslynn's POV:**

I wake up with a jolt to the sound of a cannon firing. I still haven't gotten used to the loud boom everytime it goes off. I can't help but wonder who died this time. Hopefully Wren, that evil little git. I don't know if I would ever forgive her.

I pick up a handfull of sand, and watch it slip between my fingers. The sun was just rising in the horizon just as a loud voice comes on the intercom; "Ladies and Gentlemen, congratulations for making it this far! Now, there will be a feast at the cornocopia, with more supplies and weapons, and food! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I snorted. Smells like a trap. There will probably be a big blood bath there, plus I didn't really need anymore weapons, supplies or food. I have my slingshot, and dagger. I didin't need anymore at the cost of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Elleck's POV:<strong>

"Did you hear that Elleck? More food, supplies, and more weapons!" exlaimed Poppy, my 13 year old cousin. I nodded, deep into thought. It would be risky, but they might have to. They haven't found anything to eat exept for a few plants in days, and they were starving. Plus, my sword had been stollen, which left us weaponless.

The game makers must have made a food shortage, to get more people to go to the feast. I knew for a fact that the "careers" were camping out at the cornocopia. It would be very dangerous, but possibly worth it. Just thinking of the food made my stomache growl. Even if we didn't go, we probably would still die from hunger, or dehydration.

I looked at Poppy, and sighed. I could allready tell that she had lost alot of weight during the Games, just like me. I promised my aunt, her mom, that I would protect her. The thought of losing her haunted me. But then at the same time, I dreaded both of us making it at the end, being the last two tributes alive. Surely the gamemakers won't make the same mistake of letting both of us win, just like Katniss and Peeta did. If that ever happened, I would let her win.

"Yes, Poppy, we're going to the feast." I said. A small smile spread across her face, but then it quickly faded away. "Won't it be dangerous, Elleck? What if you die? What will I do? Or, what If I die?" She asked, with a hint of fear in her voice. I've been wondering those same things. "Don't say that Poppy, I promise we'll both come out alive. Everything will be ok." i said, but I didn't believe it. She looked a little relieved, but still mostly fearfull.

I gripped her hand with mine, and we started off towards the cornocopia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, I've been having a little bit of writer's block. Sorry also that this chapter is really short. I'll try to write the next chapter soon! :)<strong>


End file.
